Crashed
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Six months after leaving, Sandy returns to see Sodapop, but he doesn't know if he could ever forgive her. Sequel to "Life After You." COMPLETE
1. Sandy's Return

XXXXXX

It was going on six o'clock at night as Ponyboy entered his house, coming back from his date with Cherry. The school year had ended and he was beginning to act like his old self again, and the others were noticing.

He bounced past the living room, seeing Sodapop and Steve sitting on the couch watching television and ran into his room. It really was his room again as Soda was now back to sleeping in his own bedroom. It was Pony's idea, he just felt like he was getting too old to be sleeping with his brother. Closing the door behind him, he jumped onto the bed and grabbed a hold of a comic book sitting on the nightstand.

For the first time in a while he had a lot to be happy about. With summer just starting, things were going good with Cherry, and even Two-Bit had finally gotten a job. He now shared a place with Steve.

Back in the living room, Steve continued flipping through the channels until a loud bang on the door made him jump.

A husky voice then yelled out,

"Sodapop Curtis! You owe me money! Open this door or I'll break it down!"

Soda looked at Steve in fright after he heard the voice but Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Keith Matthews, get your ass in the house and quit foolin' around 'less you wanna personally meet my fist!" Steve called out, recognizing Two-Bit's voice.

Two-Bit threw open the door, walking inside the house and letting the door swing shut behind him with a loud thud.

"Damn it, Two-Bit," Soda muttered while putting his hand on his chest.

However, the older greaser wasn't paying him any mind as he glared at his roommate.

"Nobody around here calls me by my first name and gets away with it!" Two-Bit scowled.

Steve grinned amusedly.

"Yeah? And just what do you plan on doing about it?"

"You'll see. We share a place together, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

Two-Bit glared at him for a second before walking to Ponyboy's room. Once he was in front of Pony's door he knocked loudly on the door and yelled;

"Ponyboy Curtis! I saw you with my girl again!" He had the best soc voice ever.

"Nice try Keith, you already tried that prank!" Pony yelled through the closed door. "And it didn't work the last time either!"

Two-Bit barged into the room and jumped onto the bed, grabbing Pony in a headlock.

"Nobody calls me by that name!" He shouted, laughing.

Upon hearing the noise going on, Soda and Steve got up and walked into the doorway and grinned at the sight of Ponyboy and Two-Bit wrestling on the bed. They kept rolling until they fell off the bed and to the floor. Two-Bit quickly pinned Ponyboy down and started tickling his ribs and sides, causing him to laughing his head off.

"Give up?"

Ponyboy didn't answer as he tried to get out from underneath the other boy but Two-Bit pushed him back down. Steve then quickly came over and grabbed Pony's wrists, holding them down over his head, making it easier for Two-Bit to continue tickle-torturing the youngest greaser.

"Soda! Help!" He managed to say.

Soda looked down and shook his head but couldn't ignore him. After waiting a few more seconds, Soda ran over and tackled Steve. The two rolled around for a few seconds before Steve managed to subdue Soda, holding his wrists beside his head.

"You should know better to wrestle with me by now." Steve grinned.

"Screw you."

"Holler uncle,"

"Nope."

Amazingly, Ponyboy was able to finally escape Two-Bit, and was now sitting on him. Taking advantage of this he pinned his arms over his head with one hand and began tickling his sides with the other.

Two-Bit started to laugh and holler, wriggling under Pony like a maniac.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine?" Pony asked Two-Bit.

He shrieked as Pony continued, feeling helpless as he writhed under him, unable to move.

"I d...don't like my medicine!" he admitted, laughing harder.

Ponyboy began tickling Two-Bit's faster.

"Uncle!" he finally hollered, hoping that would make a difference.

Ponyboy finally stopped and Steve released Soda.

Meanwhile outside, a girl stood across the street, her hair smooth and silky, her eyes bloodshot and hopeless, her body untaken care of.

She was debating whether or not to go to the door, and finally she did, she knocked on it hesitantly and Soda answered in the middle of his sentence, "Hey, Two-Bit don't die, it's just cake, you can live..." he trailed off seeing her face,

"Sandy?" he questioned.

His eyes widened, it was unbelievable, he had put her in the back of his mind, he had wanted to forget her and here she was...He stood in shock.

"Why?" he asked, it was all he could manage to say.

She collapsed into his arms without a word as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said.


	2. Explanation

XXXXXX

"Sorry?" Soda asked. He pushed her back from himself and stared at her in disbelief. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Soda, I…" Sandy trailed off, seeing the look in his eyes.

"You just leave me and don't answer any of my letters, then you show up a year later expecting me to just take you back with open arms?"

"Please Soda." Sandy began.

"Please what?" Soda said, a little too roughly. But he couldn't help it. She had hurt him badly, not only had she cheated on him but she had left and been gone for the past six months. And to think that he thought of her as the girl of his dreams. That he actually wanted to marry her.

"I've missed you so much." Sandy said.

"Yeah? Should've thought about that before you ran off."

"I didn't have a choice."

Soda looked hurt. He then looked down at her large stomach and remembered she was pregnant.

"Sure you did. I told you I would marry you."

"My parents wouldn't have allowed that. You know that."

"Sometimes you have to do what's best for yourself."

"They're my parents." Sandy said.

"Yeah, and they sent you off to Florida. Some parents." Soda rolled his eyes.

"What's taking so long buddy?" Steve cut in.

Steve's eyes grew wide when he saw Sandy standing on the other side of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Sandy looked close to tears.

"Steve…" Soda said, attempting to stop his friend.

"No." Steve said to Soda. "No, she can't just waltz back over here and expect everything to go back the way it was."

Steve turned to Sandy.

"We all know what you did to Soda. It took him months to get over that. We're not just gonna forgive you like that. What you did affected us all."

"Steve please, I can handle this." Soda ushered Steve back into the house.

Soda stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind him.

Leaning his back against it, and looking her up and down, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You have five minutes." He said.

Sandy looked at him and sighed heavily before speaking, "What I did was wrong, and I know it, and I regret it, but what I regret the most was leaving you..." she trailed off and looked down, her body trembling.

"And?" Soda said expectantly.

He knew that no matter what she said, he'd have no choice but to turn her away, if something happened to her it would be her own fault, not his, he had done his due to her and this is how she repaid him, it was crap...

"Is that it?" Soda asked impatiently. "Is that all you have to say?"

Sandy looked at him, pain evident in her eyes. The sparkle of joy that Soda had once loved about her eyes had disappeared. He had never seen her eyes look this way before and the thought that it was him that made them that way...

"Leave." Soda said.

"What?" Sandy looked confused.

"You heard me. If you don't have anything else to say, just go." Soda turned and began to walk into the house.

"Soda..." Sandy called out to him, her voice desperate.

This wasn't like Sandy, Soda thought. She never begged to be taken back, especially when it was obvious she had no hope of being taken back. She knew when to give up.

Soda hesitated, hand on the door handle, waiting for her to say speak again. It seemed to take forever, but eventually she spoke up.

"The baby is yours. If you want to talk to me again, you know where I live." Sandy's voice was soft and shaky.

Soda stood staring at the door, not sure if he had heard her correctly. Something was building up inside his head and chest. His hand began to shake.

He turned around to face Sandy, to see if she was joking, but she had gone.

Sodapop tried to shrug it off. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He couldn't let her get to him.

But what if…what if she was telling the truth?

Soda started to run down the street after Sandy.

Two-Bit looked out at him. "Where's he going?" He asked. Steve hesitated before shrugging, staring blankly out of the window.

"He'll be fine guys." Ponyboy said, breaking the awkward silence that had rushed over the three of them for a few minutes.

"Sandy wait…." Soda heaved as he finally caught up with her. "You, you said the baby is mine?"

"Yes, that's part of why I ran. I had to keep one of you. But I couldn't have married you. My parents, they were so…angry. I could keep him though."

Sandy smiled at him. After a few seconds of silence Soda spoke again.

"Look, I don't even want to think about us. You lied to me big time and if you'd lied to me again to get me to follow you then forget this."

"Okay."

"Have you seen your parents yet?"

"Of course not, they don't even know I left Florida yet."

"Then come on. You can stay at my house until he figure everything out," Soda placed his arm around Sandy's shoulder and led her back to his place, all his previous anger towards her quickly disappearing.


	3. Letting Darry Know

XXXXXX

Everyone was quiet as Sodapop and Sandy walked through the front door. Sandy and Steve glanced at each other as Soda led her to his old room he hadn't slept in since he began sleeping with Ponyboy.

After getting her situated, Soda closed the door and walked back into the living room to see the others looking at him. Steve then got up to face his best friend.

"Are you nuts bringing her here?"

"Steve, come on."

"I guess you want her to break your heart again."

"Look, she said the baby is mine."

"And how would she know that?" Steve asked. "You said that she cheated on you didn't you?"

"We also had..." Soda began but shook his head. "We were...together once too."

"And you believe her?"

"I don't know. Listen, I think you guys should go home. Darry will be back soon and we're all gonna have to talk about this."

"Fine," Steve muttered as Two-Bit got up and they walked out of the house. Soda plopped down on the recliner and took a deep breath.

"Soda…do you." Pony began, trying to say what he was thinking. "Do you…trust Sandy?"

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"I mean, when she told you the baby is yours, do you believe her?"

Soda sighed heavily as his brother just asked him the same question Steve just had. It was right then did he really start to think about it. She cheated on him with someone else, he knew that. But he remembered how he and Sandy once were. How he wanted to marry her. The way she looked tonight when she came back.

She wouldn't lie to him about this.

"Yeah…I believe her."

"But-

"Let's wait for Darry to get home. We'll talk more than." Soda cut him off.

They remained quiet for a few minutes before Pony spoke again.

"Golly!" Pony stated suddenly. "You know what I just realized?" He said cheerfully. "I'm an uncle! An uncle of all things!"

Soda laughed. "I like that." He grinned. "Uncle Pony."

Sandy then suddenly walked into the room.

"Soda, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course."

Before she could leave the room, Darry walked into the house.

"Soda, where's the-" he began but then stopped and looked at Sandy in surprise.

"Sandy? I thought…what's going on?"

"Something pretty serious has come up," Soda said and got to his feet. He walked over to Sandy and placed his hand on hers.

Darry then looked concerned. Sodapop never sounded so serious.

"Sandy's back," he joked and looked over at her who smiled in return.

"I can see that. Now what's the problem? Darry asked, now getting impatient.

Soda was unsure of how to tell them. He guessed that the only way to do so was like a band-aid. To rip it off quickly.

"I got Sandy pregnant."

Silence over came them all. Silence that was rare in the Curtis house.

"YOU WHAT!" Darry demanded.

Soda looked down at the floor, and looked like he might start crying. Sandy almost took a step back after he yelled.

"How do you...what were you thinking!"

"I didn't mean to." He said softly.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't." Darry shouted.

He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you would do something like this. I thought you had some common sense. I mean, you're 18 years old! How the hell do you expect to take care of a kid?"

"Darry, shut up!" Soda shouted. "Do you think this is easy for me? I was careful, it just…happened!"

Soda then pushed past Darry and ran out the door, ignoring Darry's yells for him to come back. He had never felt so stressed in his life. He was still only a kid, how was he gonna take care of a kid? When he was far away from the house, he started walking, not knowing how long he planned to stay out. He just needed some air.


	4. Caught by Curly

XXXXXX

Sodapop stomped around for ages, down dark streets, across vacant parks. Eventually he ventured in to the Shepard's territory. He needed a way to blow off steam and an idea was forming.

He headed towards Shepard's house and spotted what he was looking for - Tim Shepard's car. He crept up as quickly and quietly as he could, scanning the floor on the way.

About a car's length away from the Tim's car, Soda spotted a broken beer bottle. He reached out and grabbed a shard of glass, gripping it a little tighter than he needed. He could feel it digging into his hand, but not quite penetrating the skin.

Taking the piece of glass, Soda decided that he was going to use to slash Tim's tires.

Soda then peered over the car he was hiding behind and caught sight of the Shepard's front door opening - light from inside lit up the whole front yard, proudly shining on the old, disregarded sofa that had been sitting there for who-knows-how-long.

Soda saw Curly, Tim's younger brother leaving the house, slamming the door behind himself and heading down the path towards the gate.

Soda quickly ducked behind the car again, listening intently for the sound of footsteps, but he heard nothing. He lay flat on the ground and peered under the car, searching for Curly's feet, but he saw nothing. Soda sat up again, confused.

Had he imagined seeing Curly? Was that possible?

Suddenly he heard a scrape behind him and as he spun to see where the sound had come from, he received a blow to the side of his head.

He fell back slightly, reaching out an arm to stop himself from falling to the ground.

He looked up and saw - through blurred eyes -Curly Shepard. He stood before Soda, grinning down at him.

"How's it goin' Curtis?" Curly snarled. "Looking for a little late night fun?"

"Curly.." Soda looked up at him, trying to ignore the thumping coming from the side of his head where Curly had hit him.

"Y'know, my brother works real hard to keep that car in good workin' condition. He don't like workin' so I figure that car must mean a lot to him. It must be real important."

Curly bent down so he could look Soda in the eyes. "I think he'd be pretty sore if somethin' was to happen to it. And when he's sore...Well, I'm sure i don't have to go into details."

Soda didn't say a word. A while back he would have been defending himself, making up some story about how he was trying to help out by picking up the glass so no-one got a flat tire. Soda knew Curly wouldn't believe that, and he didn't care anyway.

"So what are you goin' to do about it?" Soda asked.

"What am I gonna do?" Curly asked.

Curly then swung at Soda but he dodged and Soda nailed him with an uppercut that launched him into the air and landed hard on the ground. After he did that, Soda turned and ran away as fast as his legs could go.

Tim Shepard heard noise outside the house and walked out to see a boy running away from his car. He walked over to investigate. He found his kid brother laying on the road, blood coming out of his mouth

"What in the world happened to you?" He asked

"Curtis." Curly growled. "That punk tried slashin' your tires."

"He what?" Tim asked and quickly knelt to inspect his car.

"I tried to talk him out of it and he went mental and attacked me!"

"What?" Tim was still looking at his car as he spoke. "Which one?"

"Sodapop." Curly muttered, knowing how Tim would react.

Tim laughed loudly.

"Sodapop Curtis? That little pussy knocked you on your ass?"

Curly didn't say a word, he just stared at his older brother, then finally said, "Your car alright?" Knowing Tim cared more about the car than him.

"Yeah." Tim stood up. "I'm gonna kill him anyway, just for trying. And for messing with us. The little..." He went on to call Soda every name he could think of.


	5. Breaking and Entering

XXXXXX

Sodapop ran about four blocks, then slowed and turned to see if anyone was following jogged for the next block, then began walking, confident that he wasn't being followed.

His breaths came fast and hard and his heart was pounding against his ribs.

Soda never done anything like that before. He was shocked at the way he felt. He had actually _enjoyed_ it. If Tim hadn't shown up when he had, Soda might have even continued the fight.

He shuddered at the thought.

Sodapop ran as quickly as he could back to his house, he figured that would be the safest place...no one could get to him there could they?

Soda could take Curly, but he knew that Tim was too tough for him. Hell, even old Dally had problems fighting with Shepard and he was the toughest greaser he knew.

As soon as Soda busted through the door Sandy looked up and she got to her feet.

"Soda where did you go? I've been so worried."

"Sandy," he gasped, than looked around. "Where is Darry and Ponyboy?"

"They went out to look for you."

"Oh great."

Soda went to the kitchen get a glass of water, maybe that would calm his nerves and Sandy followed him. He then noticed an empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Sandy…did you drink this?"

"Uh, well…yes." She admitted.

"You know you can't drunk alcohol when your pregnant."

"I know it's just that…"

She was cut off when the sound of loud knocking at the front door made them freeze. Sodapop looked over in wide eyed fear at the front door and remember something.

He forgot to lock it.

When he had answered the phone he had forgotten all about locking the door.

The person knocked again. It couldn't have been Steve or Two-Bit. They never knocked on the door, and why would Pony or Darry knock at their own house.

He swallowed nervously as he backed away from the door and looked over at the window in his room. He started thinking about going out of it, the person at the door had to know someone was home. Even though they couldn't see through the blinds, the lights were on and so was the television.

"What is it Soda?" Sandy asked, wondering why he looked so frightened. He didn't respond, just kept staring at the door.

"Who is it?" Soda finally managed to call out.

"Why don't you open the door and find out." A voice replied.

The voice was familiar. Unfortunately a little too familiar. Sodapop knew who it was without having to open the door. And now that he knew, there was very little chance of him actually being stupid enough to open the door.

"What do you want, Tim?" He called out, straining to keep his voice calm.

"I just wanna talk." Tim called out. "No harm in that, is there?"

"Come back in the morning. We can talk then."

"What's the matter? Your brothers not home to help you?" Tim probed.

"Help me with what? I thought you just wanted to talk." Soda replied.

"Come now, Soda. Don't you got any manners? It's rude to keep your guests waiting outside."

Tim tapped on the door with something that sounded nothing like a finger or hand.

Soda spun around, searching the kitchen counter tops. They were clean. Then it registered that he was in the kitchen...

He yanked open one of the drawers - half the contents spilling on the floor - and grabbed the sharpest knife there, then let the drawer fall to the floor.

"Soda!" Sandy screamed. "Are you crazy! Put that down!"

"Get to one of the rooms Sandy," he instructed.

The door handle slowly turning. After an agonizing few seconds, the front door began to open, slowly, quietly.

Soda's heart began to race and he gripped the knife as tightly as he could. Sweat began to run down from his forehead.

He saw someone's black boot settle inside the house and the door continued to open, creaking ever so slightly, then there was a second boot and the form of a tall dark male half hidden by the white door appeared.


	6. Naming the Baby

XXXXXX

Sodapop gripped the knife so hard in his hand that his knuckles were starting to turn white. He heard a door close as Sandy went into a bedroom as he told her to. He licked his lips nervously, waiting for Tim to bust into the house.

Soda backed up further into the kitchen. He then started down at knife, wondering if he really could use it on someone else.

His breath then caught in his throat when he saw the door handle start to turn. Soda backed further up into the kitchen.

Suddenly, he heard a car pull up in the driveway and two voices coming from it.

"Hey Tim, what are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked in a friendly voice, he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talk to Sodapop," Tim responded.

"I'm sure he's in there, want to come in?"

"No!" Soda yelled from inside then quickly covered his mouth.

From outside the others turned their heads and looked towards the house after they heard Ponyboy yell.

"Actually, Soda's still pretty upset about his girlfriend, Sandy. Can you come back some other time?" Darry asked.

Tim laughed slightly and rubbed his chin.

"Sandy? She's back in town? She live around here?"

Ponyboy shrugged.

"Yeah, she lives about a block away. Why?"

"No reason. Do me a favor and tell Sodapop to come see me at my house tomorrow or...I just might have to pay his girlfriend a little visit."

"What to you mean by that?" Darry asked, taking a step forward the other boy at the apparent threat. Ponyboy looked at his older brother,, wondering what was going on.

"Nothing," Tim responded and began walking away.

Soda set the knife on the counter as Darry and Pony walked through the door, his little brother eyes widening when he saw him.

"Soda! Where have you been?" He yelled while running over and giving him a hug.

"That's a good question, but I've got a better one. What with Shepard coming over here?" Darry asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Has Tim gone?" Soda asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"What did Tim say to you?"

"He said if you don't go see him tomorrow, he's gonna find Sandy." Darry said. "Soda, what happened? What did he mean by that?"

"I have no idea, listen can just talk tomorrow. Please?"

Darry sighed, but it had suddenly turned into a very difficult and emotional night for all of them.

"Alright, see you in the morning," he said then walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Soda walked into his room with Ponyboy

"Tell me what's going on!" His little brother demanded.

Soda sighed and looked frustrated but finally decided to split it, it was easier to talk to Ponyboy then it was to Darry.

"I tried to slash Tim Shepard's tires, then I got into a fight with his brother Curly."

"You messed with Tim Shepard's car? Are you nuts?" Pony asked him, shocked.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously not."

Soda ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Shouldn't we just call the police?"

"No way, after what I tried to do to Tim's tires, and I've been out past curfew. They'll take you and me away from Darry in a heartbeat. I plus I've got Sandy to deal with."

Soda then dropped down on the bed put his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I've gotten myself into all this."

Ponyboy looked at his older brother, never before seeing so stressed. He dropped down next to him, trying to think of something to say to help him out or take his mind off everything. Finally, an idea came to mind.

"Can I name it?" Pony asked.

Soda took his hands off his face and looked at Pony in confusion.

"Name what?"

"The baby of course." Pony grinned. "I've been thinking about it and I've come up with some great names."

Soda finally grinned and sat up.

"Well, let me here them."

"Mercury, if it's a boy. Mercury Curtis." Pony continued. "And for a girl - Ebony-Iris Curtis."

"Pony..." Soda laughed.

"Alright, how about Dackory? Like the drink, Dackory Curtis."

"Dackory? That's pretty good Pony," Soda said while messing up with brothers hair. "And it's a girl?"

"I'll think of something."

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Soda laughed, strangely feeling a little better.


	7. One Night Stand

XXXXXX

The next morning, Sodapop woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He rolled over and saw that Ponyboy was still asleep so it couldn't have been him cooking. He got up and opened the door, walking into the hall to see Darry's door still closed, so it wasn't him. There was only one person left.

He walked into the kitchen to see Sandy at the stove.

"Sandy? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said while placing pancakes on a plate along with bacon and eggs.

"You shouldn't be doing this when you're pregnant."

"It's no trouble really. Just a little thank you for letting me stay here."

Soda smiled and sat down as Sandy opened the refrigerator and got out the chocolate milk. She then heard the sound of two people arguing and recognized Steve and Two-Bit's voices.

She was nervous about seeing the gang again. She'd told Soda that the baby was his, although is could be…

Sandy hadn't told him about the night when Soda, Steve, Evie and her went to that party and things got carried away.

Sandy sighed to herself, knowing there was a possibility the child was Soda's. She knew she would have to talk to him about it. She knew this could ruin the bond between them all and she hated that more than anything.

The front door was about to open but then it closed again and the sound of play fighting was now heard as Steve and Two-Bit wrestled outside.

"Usually, they're able to make it into the house," Soda remarked.

Sandy laughed quietly to herself then placed the milk in front of Soda.

"I'm going out for a walk," she said then slipped on her shoes and walked out the front door.

Sandy walked down the steps looking on as Steve and Two-Bit rolled around on the dirt. She felt guilty, but she had to do this.

"Steve." She called out quietly.

Steve glanced up at Sandy, then seeing the look on her face, he instantly stooped goofing around and stood there looking at her.

"I need to talk to you." Sandy told him.

Two-Bit looked from Steve to Sandy, trying to figure out what was going on, but obviously they were having a silent conversation that he doubted he would be a part of.

"Alright,"

Together, they walked away from the house and towards the vacant lot.

Sandy looked down at her feet as they walked. She knew she had to say it but she didn't want the outcome to be bad.

"Do you...remember the party all of us went to after the game? The night before that soc was murdered?" She asked softly as she kept herself from looking up at him.

Steve nodded and had somewhat of an idea of where this was headed.

"Yeah, I remember." Steve said.

Sandy looked at her feet, hoping Steve would catch on and she wouldn't have to spell it out to him.

Oh, Sandy..." Steve caught on.

Sandy looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Sandy... no..." Steve shook his head, a horrified expression showing in his eyes.

"Steve, I-"

"No..." Steve repeated . "We were careful."

Sandy looked at the floor, then back up at Steve. "I'm not sure Steve. The baby might be Soda's, but I just wanted you to know, there's a chance he could be yours."

"But...We were careful, Sandy. It can't be." Steve said again, trying more to convince himself than anyone else. "This can't be happening to me." He muttered.

Sandy sighed and tried to stop her tears but they kept coming.

She hesitated and looked down, "If you want my honest opinion on everything..."

Sandy trailed off trying to deny to herself that this could be his, "I have a bad feeling that he's yours." She said that last part in a whisper, she wanted to deny everything but she had to tell him the truth.

"Does Soda know?" Steve asked.

She shook her head.

"You're going to tell him, right?"

Sandy shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Sandy... You have to tell him." Steve said. "He has to know."

"Steve, you're his best friend. You know him better than anyone. Think about what it would do to him if he found out I slept with you!" Sandy said.

"It would kill him, I know. But it would kill him even more if he found out years from now. Then what?" Steve asked. "Soda wonders why the kid grows up and looks nothing like him and you just say, 'Oh, yeah, Soda, I'm sorry, this ain't your kid. It's Steve's. That would really go down well." Steve was almost shouting.

"Steve, please..." Sandy was really crying now.

"No. Sandy, you have to tell him. Or I will." Steve threatened. "And I think he'd appreciate it coming from you more than from me."

"Fine." Sandy said as she turned and walked back into the house.


	8. Revealing the Truth

XXXXXX

Sandy went straight to the house, walking past Ponyboy and Two-Bit who were outside messing around. She went into the living room and saw Darry and Soda sitting on the couch, talking.

"I need to talk to you in private." Sandy said to Soda. "It's important."

Soda looked at Sandy confused and then over at Steve who had just walked into the house.

"Alright."

The two walked to Soda's room. Sandy closed the door behind them as Soda lied down on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sandy couldn't do this the hard way so she made it quick which she knew would hurt more.

"Soda…the baby might be…Steve's" She said looking down at her feet, ashamed.

Soda sat up, his jaw dropped and his eyes looked hurt. She couldn't look at him as she strayed her gaze from him.

"What? How?" He said, his voice trembling.

Sandy had to respond she knew if she didn't it might cause trouble, "At a party, the night before Ponyboy ran away, we had been talking and drinking...and one thing led to another, she trailed off.

"Steve was the guy you cheated on me with?" He asked in disbelief.

Sandy couldn't answer, she just nodded her head.

Soda punched the wall and put his head in his hands, Sandy knew he was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Soda, I didn't know any of this was going to happen" she said, her voice desperate for forgiveness.

"Why?" Soda repeated. "Steve had a girlfriend!"

"It was a mistake, Soda. We weren't thinking."

Soda looked at her. He felt so hurt and betrayed.

"You're a slut, Sandy." Soda spat and walked out of the room, looking for Steve.

Sodapop stormed into the living room and his burned with rage once he saw him.

YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" he yelled as Steve shot to his feet from the couch.

Steve looked at him.

"Soda calm down" he said hastily.

"CALM DOWN!"

Soda's fist flew but Darry grabbed it right before it could hit Steve's face.

"Soda what the hell is your problem?" He said.

Soda pulled his arm away from Darry and swung at him again and this time Darry wasn't fast enough to catch him. Soda's fist connected with Steve's jaw, sending him falling back on to the sofa. Soda lunged at him and started punching him. Steve got his arms up, trying to cover up but he didn't fight back. He couldn't. He probably deserved this.

Darry finally managed to get a hold of Soda and hauled him off of Steve, holding him far enough away so Steve could recover himself.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked an extremely confused Darry.

"Nothing is going on." Soda glared at Steve again. Steve had blood dripping from his lip and small cut on his cheek.

"It's over. We're not friends anymore." Soda said to Steve. "And she's not my girlfriend. You can have the tramp."

Soda then stormed out of the house, getting into his car and speeding off.

"What the hell was that about?" Two-Bit asked.

Sandy ran, no sprinted as fast as she could out of the Curtis house. Something didn't feel right so Ponyboy decided to follow her.

She didn't stop until she reached her parents house and when she did she stared at it in shock. The windows were broken, and a large black "S" had been painted on the front with a knife going through it.

Sandy recognized that mark, she had seen spray painted on allies around town, then remembered it was the mark of the Shepard gang.

"Looking for someone?" Said a deep voice from behind her. She turned around to see Tim Shepard.

"My parents."

"Left about an hour ago. To the police station."

Sandy tried to move around him but Tim caught her wrist.

"Tim please, I'm pregnant," she begged.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tim then lowered his face to Sandy's ear.

"I just want you to tell your boyfriend that I'm looking for him," he whispered before letting go of her and taking off.

Sandy was about to run but only after taking two steps, a pain shot in her stomach and she instantly crumbled to the ground. She groaned and help her stomach as Ponyboy came running over.

"Sandy? Are you alright?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"My baby," she said.

"Don't move, I'll go get help," Pony said then turned and ran back to his house.


	9. A Tragic End

XXXXXX

Sodapop drove around town for a few minutes, still angry at Sandy and Steve, trying to clear his thoughts. Finally, he knew he needed to go home and confront them. It didn't matter if he drove around for a few minutes or for a few hours, it wasn't going to make this whole thing go away.

Upon reaching the house, Darry bounded out.

"Thank goodness! Damn it Soda, you had us worried." Darry said, running up to him and giving him a hug before Soda could refuse. Soda hugged him back, his anger slightly evaporated.

Steve came and hung in the door way. Soda's anger began to flair again.

"Is Sandy still here?" Soda scowled.

"No." Darry answered.

Though Soda was mad as hell, he still loved her…and Steve.

"I think something is wrong, will you come and help me look for her?"

"Sure we will." Darry and surprisingly, Steve said at the same time.

Soda and Steve stared at each other.

"Listen Soda I'm really sorry about all this…"

Before he could continue, Ponyboy ran through the door, completely out of breath.

"Guys!" He shouted.

The others looked at him in shock.

"Pony, what happened?" Steve asked.

"It's Sandy…she's hurt!"

That's all the others needed to hear as they ran out outside, Pony leaded them to where she was.

Pony reached Sandy first - being the faster runner. He stopped suddenly and the others almost ran into him.

Soda dropped down next to her.

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"My stomach..." Sandy said as she clutched at it.

"What is it?"

"It hurts so much." Sandy then started crying. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Soda then looked up and saw the state of her house.

"What the hell happened?" Soda then saw the "S" on the wall, knowing it was the symbol of the Shepard gang. "That son of a bitch."

"Soda come on!" Darry yelled while picking Sandy up in his arms. "We need to get her to a hospital!"

Pony was able to get to the truck first and started it up as Darry slid Sandy into the back seat. Steve got into the driver's seat and stomped his foot on the gas pedal just as Pony shut the passenger door.

When they got to the hospital, upon hearing their story, they immediately took Sandy into the emergency room.

As soon as they talked to a nurse, doctors were there and taking the poor girl away. She was a pretty stubborn patient too. She yelled at everyone who tried to touch her except for Soda and Pony and Darry and she lashed out at all the nurses and doctors until finally Soda convinced her to let them take her.

Steve saw Soda go into the waiting room and followed him, sitting on a chair next to him.

Soda looked up slowly, realizing there was someone there. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I just, wanted to talk to you." Steve said in a hushed tone so no-one else would hear.

"Yeah, what do you want to say?" Soda muttered.

"You know, I didn't mean..." Steve trailed off, realizing it sounded stupid.

"You didn't mean to?" Soda interrupted. "I hardly call that an accident."

"Soda, please."

"Didn't you even think about me or Evie?"

"I had a few drinks. We both did," Steve blurted.

"Your actually blaming that for what you did?"

Before they could say anything else Two-Bit and Ponyboy entered, having to take Two-Bit's car because there was no more room left in the truck.

"How is she?" Pony asked.

"We don't know yet," Soda responded.

Pony started pacing back and forth along the aisle as Steve was sitting in a chair fidgeting with anxiety. After an hour or so the doctor came out with a grim look on his face. Soda felt like his heart stopped.

"I can only speak to Sandy's family." The doctor announced. "Is there anyone on their way?"

"Not yet," Soda said. "Can you just tell us how she is? The baby-"

The doctor sighed and gave Soda a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry. But…she lost the baby."

Darry placed his hand on Soda shoulder and squeezed it tight as he closed his eyes, his whole world felt like it was falling apart.

"You can go in and see her now if you want."

Soda opened his eyes and looked over at Steve. Now that the baby was gone, they would never know who's it was going to be. But in a sad way, maybe it was for the best. None of them were ready to be parents and none of them were in a committed relationship.

Had the child been born, it wouldn't of have a good upbringing.


	10. Forgiven

XXXXXX

For the first time in years, Steve was actually crying when the doctor gave them the news that Sandy had lost the baby. He slowly walked over to where Sodapop was standing with his brothers.

"Soda...I..." Steve looked up at Soda and saw the expression on his friend's face. It mirrored the way Steve was feeling.

Soda looked at Steve and hugged him.

"It's okay." His voice broke as he spoke.

Steve began crying as his head whirled with a million different thoughts all at once - he'd betrayed his best friend… that was something he would never forgive himself for.

A few months ago when Soda told him Sandy left and was pregnant, he never thought he was the one who…he thought it was somebody else. Sandy never came to him about it.

The whole time he had blamed Sandy for all this, she had never mentioned his part in the whole thing.

"I'm so, so sorry, Soda. I really am." Steve choked out.

"I know. It's alright. I forgive you." Soda replied he meant it. And it wasn't weakness, it took everything he had.

"I'll never forgive myself." Steve told Soda and Soda gave him a gentle squeeze.

The two walked into the room and Sandy was in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

Deja-vu.

Just as Sandy started to be sick, Steve remembered that night of the block party. He had a faint memory of it all. He only remembered drinking a lot and waking up in a bed with Sandy.

Sandy came out of the bathroom, tears running down her pale cheeks as she sat on the bed and pulled her knees toward her chest even though it hurt to be in that position with her injury.

Sandy looked up at Soda and he put his arms around her as she at first fought him off but then she calmed down and clung to him crying into his chest.

"I'm a terrible person" she cried. Soda looked up at the ceiling, continuing holding her in his arms trying to calm her down.

Slowly, Steve turned and left the room.

Soda continued hugging Sandy.

"Soda I know you're mad at me, but I was scared." She asked her voice quavering. "I started drinking all the time when I was at Florida because I was so miserable. I came back because I couldn't handle it alone anymore, and I wanted to face the future with...you." she choked.

"Sandy I'm not mad at you." Soda sighed. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Soda didn't want to bring this up but he had to.

"And about you're drinking…"

Sandy looked down, guilty.

"I think…I think you should go to rehab."

Reluctantly, Sandy nodded.

"I will." She promised.

"And when you get better, I'll be there. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek and layed back down on the bed. Soda threw the covers over her, stood up and exited the room.

Later that night, Soda stood in the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers while finishing brushing his teeth when the phone rang.

"Who could be calling now?" Soda asked himself as he walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Can Sodapop Curtis come out to play?" Said the voice.

"Tim," Soda growled.

"How's it going buddy? How's your girlfriend?"

"I'm gonna kill you next time I see you."

"Oh don't worry…you'll be seeing me very soon."

Tim hung up and Soda slammed his phone down.

"Hey Soda,"

Soda spun around to see Ponyboy standing there.

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it," he said while throwing his arm over his brother's neck. "Come on, want to watch T.V?" He asked while sitting down and flipping a channel on.


	11. The Shepard Gang's Attack

XXXXXX

The Shepard gang had been making there way to the Curtis house. When they arrived they saw a light on and Tim noticed that Darry's truck wasn't in the drive way.

"Perfect," he said to him with an evil grin on his face.

He rushed up the front steps to the porch and motioned for the others to surround the house. When everyone was in place, Tim slammed as hard as he could against the door with his shoulder.

It gave way after a second attempt and Tim jumped through the gap in the doorway, switchblade in hand.

Sodapop and Ponyboy had been in the living room, watching television when there was a sudden loud bang at the front door. They both jumped to their feet in time to hear a second loud bang and see the front door fall off it's hinges. Tim leapt through and the light gleamed on the blade in his hand.

"Pony run!" Soda shouted as they both ran to the kitchen. Soda grabbed a hold of his little brother, trying to stand in front of him to protect him.

A few seconds after Tim had entered the house, Soda heard the sound of glass being broken all around him and realized Tim wasn't alone. He'd brought his gang with him and they were smashing the house up.

_"Darry's gonna be real angry," _Soda thought to himself, then Tim appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Pony turned and saw Curly standing in the other doorway.

There was no escape.

But just as he thought that his older brother was driving down the street and getting closer to the house.

"What the hell is going on!" Darry yelled as he drove up the house and saw it surrounded by four hoods.

Soda stood in the kitchen, switchblade in hand in front on Pony as Tim walked closer towards him.

"Back off Tim," Soda warned, gripping the blade harder.

Tim laughed.

"And just what are you gonna do with that? Besides make me mad."

Before he could go any farther, one of his gang members, James ran into the house.

"Tim! We need to split! The kid's older brother is here!"

"Shit!" Tim cussed and looked by to see Sodapop smirking at him. "You think that makes you safe?"

Outside, two members of the Shepard gang ran towards Darry but he grabbed one by the throat and lifted him up, slamming down on the front of his truck and slugged him a few times.

He hit the other with two punches to the face and a third to the gut that sent him to the ground, wheezing for air then ran inside.

"Shepard! Put your knife down!" Darry yelled when he saw Tim.

Tim looked over when he heard Darry yell. Soda took advantage of his distraction and sliced his wrist with his switchblade. Tim hollered in pain and dropped his blade as Darry ran over and tackled Tim. Soda started fighting with the other hood in the living room and Curly approached Ponyboy.

Curly ran towards him but Pony ducked and Curly crashed face first into the refrigerator.

Pony ran swinging at Curly left and right. Curly manages to keep on his feet though. Ponyboy is blocked and Curly punches him in the face.

Pony fell back a little and Curly put his hands on Pony's shoulders and starts pulling his knee up to his waist. Ponyboy lost his breath and Curly pushed him to the ground.

"Come on, get up! Is that all you got!" Curly taunted.

Ponyboy clenched his fist and pushes himself up and tosses a right hook to Curly's face catching him off guard.

Getting Curly in the face, the nose, the gut and another to the chin that sends him flying to the ground. Curly struggles to get up but the beating takes over and he lays flat on his back gasping and spitting blood.

"Its over, Curly." Pony says out of breath.

Curly rose to his feet, laughing and wiping away blood. "This isn't over, Curits." He spat. "It's just begun." Then he whirled around and ran out of the house, along with Tim and the rest of the gang.

Darry crouched next to Soda.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Soda didn't move or reply.

"What happened?" Darry asked. "Why did they do this?" He tried his hardest to keep the anger from his voice, but Soda's silence was making it difficult.

Darry took a deep breath and kept his cool. He put his hands on his brothers shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Talk to me kiddo."

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

After Soda got done telling his story Darry looked angry.

"Damn it Soda, how many time have I told you not to be messin' around with these guys! There bad news!"

"I'm sorry Darry," Soda said quietly.

Darry frowned, knowing that Soda had been through a lot over the past few days.

"It's okay, listen let's just clean up the house and tomorrow I'll file a police report."

Soda nodded and helped his brothers clean up the house and after that layed down in bed, trying to get a good night's sleep.


	12. DX Rumble

XXXXXX

A few days had past since all the drama at the hospital and the brawl at the Curtis house. Darry had gone to the police and Tim and Curly Shepard were soon arrested. Sodapop was happy about that, hopefully they would get put away for a long time.

Currently, Steve was waiting for his friend outside of Sandy's house as Soda was finishing up talking with her family.

After another couple of minutes he came out of the house and walked down the steps to where Steve was.

"Sandy is going to rehab tomorrow." Soda told him.

"That's good," Steve responded.

The two began walking down the sidewalk, heading for the DX.

Deep down, Soda was relived that he wasn't a father. He was way too young and not prepared. Now, he no longer had to feel scared or pressured. It was like a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

They continued walking quietly for a minute before Steve spoke again.

"Soda, do you…hate me?" Steve asked.

"Of course not. Why would say that?"

"I slept with your girl. You should hate my guts."

"I told you that forgive you." Soda said.

"How could you just forgive me?"

Soda sighed.

"You know why?"

"Why?"

Soda looked at him and after a second he grinned.

"Because you're my best friend."

Before Steve could respond, Soda grabbed in and placed him a headlock and released him as soon as they walked through the door of the station.

They got to work, Soda got out a bucket and filled it up with water and began cleaning the windows. He looked over and saw Steve sitting on the counter, reading a magazine. Soda glared and threw the wet sponge at him.

The sponge landed and his lap, creating a large wet spot on his grey pants.

"You stupid moron!" Steve shouted and chucked the sponge at Soda.

"Come help me with these windows!" Soda laughed.

"Oh, I'll help you." Steve chased after Soda. He tried to run but Steve lunged at Soda, brining him to the floor.

Steve pinned him down and grinned evilly and pulled the bucket of water toward them.

"No!" Soda yelled, still laughing, even as he writhed in Steve's grip. "No don't, my clothes!" He gasped.

"What about them?" Steve laughed and proceeded to dump the contents of the bucket over Sodapop's head, managing to only splash a little on himself in the process.

"Steve!" Soda yelled, faking anger.

He gave Steve a firm push and soon they were in reverse positions with Soda holding Steve in the puddle of the water.

"Gotcha." Soda said and began tickling Steve's stomach and sides.

Steve shrieked with laughter, squirming to get away. He rolled, causing him to end up on top.

"My turn." Steve said and started tickling Soda, getting his revenge.

Soda grabbed Steve's hands and rolled on top of him, but Steve wasn't going to give up so easily, and grabbed Soda and rolled on top of him, and so on and so forth.

Items such as candy and magazines began falling to the floor as the two friends, lost in their own world, wrestled.

After a few minutes, they came to rest. Sodapop was trapped under Steve, each hand pinning down his by his head.

Steve grinned down at him, cockily.

"I win." He said.

They both then heard the door open and looked over to see a very red faced young girl staring at them. They grinned at her.

"Don't mind us, we're weird." Soda said.

The girl turned around and walked out of the station in a huff.

Steve got to his feet and helped Soda up.

"You just lost us a customer." Steve said.

They both started laughing and shaking their heads.

"Come on." Soda said. "Let's clean this stuff up."

Steve nodded and began picking up all the fallen items while Soda got towels from the back to get up all the water. Soda briefly glanced at his friend as they cleaned. He was angry at him at first, but he meant it when he said he forgave him. It wasn't weakness, it took a lot to do so. But he had known Steve since grade school, he knew that his friend wouldn't have hurt him on purpose. He had made a mistake and he felt bad about it. Sodapop wished that Steve had just told him about it from the start, but it didn't matter now.

It was in the past, and that's what friends do. They forgive each other.

The End.


End file.
